Chondrocytes isolated from rabbit cartilage will be grown in tissue cultures. After 10 to 10,000 fold increase in number of chondrocytes and elicitation of matrix, pellets and clones will be autotransplanted and allotransplanted. Histologic studies of the transplants will be performed to determine the viability of the chondrocytes and the intensity of immunologic rejection: 1. Grow chondrocytes in culture and elicit matrix; 2. Autotransplant pellets and clones of cultured cartilage; 3. Allotransplant pellets and clones of cultured cartilage; 4. Harvest transplants monthly for histologic studies. It is anticipated that this study will provide data relevant to clinical cartilage transplantation and serve as a background for future studies to devise ways of shaping tissue cultured cartilage.